


Just Got Started Loving You

by AlyssAlenko



Series: Dreams of Shrios [10]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Cowgirl Position, Desire, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Music, Kissing, Love, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Recovery, Romance, Sex, Smut, Teasing, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: Thane isn't ready to let Taye leave their bed for a Council meeting and charms her back into bed, wanting to spend the whole day with her in his arms. Inspired by the song Just Got Started Loving You by James Otto.Written as a Birthday gift for jediserenity82! Happy birthday darling!





	Just Got Started Loving You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jediserenity82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jediserenity82/gifts).



“Do you really have to go?”

It wasn't like she wanted to leave, but prior commitments had her out of bed early, pulling clothes on quickly, and running a brush through her hair, a ponytail the easiest hairstyle given her time frame. She glanced at her lover, and bit her lip. The sheet had slipped down, barely draped over his hips, morning sunlight glinting off his scales; it was a view she didn't think she could ever get tired of. She had to force herself to tear her eyes away from his body...if she gave in and let him take her back to bed she would be indisposed for a couple hours until the amplexus wore off, and she was already running late as it was. There was a mischievous twinkle in his black eyes, as he caught her hand as she went to set the brush back down.

“Thane…”

“Siha, you owe me a goodbye kiss.” He smiled innocently at her, almost making her forget about the smirk.

As her lips met his, he pulled her down on top of him, his hand brushing across her breasts over her top; if she didn't know any better, she’d say it was an accident. But her body knew better with the way it heated up, her blood simmering at a low boil...his hand hadn’t needed to be anywhere in the vicinity of her chest, and yet, she couldn't bring herself to escape his embrace. A gentle hand stroked down the skin of her arm. His hips rolled against hers, a strangled gasp running past her lips, his hand wrapping around her waist, hauling her tighter against him. He didn't like that she had to go, not when he was on bedrest, even if he did have his son here.

“Is the Council more important than me?”

Taye laughed. “Not a chance. With all the times they said I was wrong or crazy, I’m only giving them the time of day because there's no need to burn bridges...I may not be their biggest fan, but I  _ am _ a Spectre.”

“I could assassinate them…”

“In this state? You're recovering, Sere. I almost lost you once, and I’m not going through that again, just so I don't have to leave this bed.”

He was still surprised how fast she’d bounced back from the transplant, but then she had been perfectly healthy, which was part of why he had one of her lungs in the first place. His fingers wound themselves in her hair as he kissed her again, a delighted shiver skittering along her body as she softened in his arms, capitulating. She didn't even try to stop him as he lifted her shirt up over her head...He’d already won and he’d known it the moment he’d pulled her on top of him. The Council couldn't have anything important to say since the war was over; anything they wanted to tell her could wait a couple hours. She kissed his shoulder, hand slipping between them, gliding over the muscles of his chest, past his stomach and disappearing beneath the covers, not having far to go to reach her destination. His nimble fingers worked the rest of her clothes off, lifting the corner of the sheet and covering both of them with it.

Two days in heaven just wouldn't do.

He flipped them over, so her body was eclipsed by his, bringing his mouth to hers. It was still early, and it wouldn't kill the Council to wait--she didn't need to be at their beck and call, because without her they wouldn't even be there. Maybe he was being selfish, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Thane nestled himself between her thighs, rocking his hips into hers a smile playing about her lips. Taye knew she really should take control back, he was still recovering--getting better everyday--it wouldn't do to have him overexert himself just to make her scream. No matter how badly she wanted it. Smiling up at him, she planted her foot against the mattress using it as a brace to flip them over, cupping his face in her hands and bending to place a kiss on his lips. Thane tugged her hair out of her carefully crafted ponytail and threading his fingers through her red locks and wrapping a curl around his fused fingers.

A broken gasp fell from her red lips, his fingers digging into the flesh of her hips as she lowered herself onto his erection. He gazed up at her, a smile dancing about his lips before he brought her mouth down to his, thumb grazing the red fringe on his cheeks, Taye rocking her hips down to meet his. She braced her hands against him, one on his pec, one at his collarbone using his chest to push herself up, orange ringlet curls framing her freckled face and Thane was sure it was one of the most beautiful things he'd ever seen. His eyes wandered downward, to where they were connected Taye using her knees to slowly lift herself off his cock, her insides throbbing as he stretched and filled her when she sank back onto his throbbing erection, his hand slipping between them to cup her naked breast, gentle fingers drawing circles around her nipple. She rolled her hips, loving the way his muscles tensed as she rocked. He jerked his hips upwards, making her cry out in surprise and pleasure, their heavy breathing filling the air. Thane growled low in his throat, his eyes flicking up and down her body; it should be a crime for her to wear anything. She leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to his shoulder, her hand gliding over the muscles of his chest and stomach as she impaled herself on his cock, breasts bouncing with every movement. Moving her hips up and down, Taye let her hands roam along the planes of her body with practiced ease, nails softly scraping his skin as she glanced at him from under her lashes, red lips parted and a sultry smile on her face. She looked away from his gaze from time to time, looking down her body as she rolled her hips, adding fuel to the fire she’d lit inside him, Thane groaning in approval at the sight.

Taye rocked her hips slowly, pumping his shaft with her own wet heat, as he matched her rhythm; his head falling backwards, a strangled cry on his lips as she felt the coil building inside her as her clit connected with his body at just the right angle as she rode him, both dappled with a thin sheen of sweat. She cupped his chin and covered his lips with her own, lips hot and demanding as her tongue forced his mouth open and took his; he fully opened to her on a groan. His arms wrapped around her, bringing her body flush up against his, gentle fingers traipsing up and down her body, chasing a delighted shiver. Thane took a moment to catch his breath, gazing up at her flushed, freckled skin, a thin sheen of sweat dappling both their bodies; his body shaking with the need for release, but he wanted to commit this to memory. His Siha. He took a deep breath, and thrust into her hard as he sat up on his elbows and kissed her, her arms draping around his neck, his fused fingers teasing her swollen clit. His head fell back as he came on a groan of her name. Her emerald green eyes were hazy and unfocused in pleasure as her back arched of its own accord as she came before she slumped against his chest, huffing quietly. Taye rolled her hips where they were still attached, both feeling the weight of the amplexus settle between them, keeping them fused together.

“You're an excellent distraction, Sere. I definitely enjoyed this more than some stuffy Council meeting.” Taye giggled, stroking her hand up his bare leg.

The scales around his eyes crinkled a little as he smiled up at her. “I'm glad we had a moment to ourselves. It's been crazy since the war ended--and I just got started loving you, seeing as we have some time to ourselves before Kolyat gets home, let's make the most of this alone time."

She smiled at him, before catching his lips in a feather-light kiss. "You win."


End file.
